rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate
|code = 208}}"Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate" is the eighth episode of the second season of Rick and Morty. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 20, 2015. It was written by Dan Guterman, Ryan Ridley & Justin Roiland and directed by Juan Meza-León. Synopsis Jerry is rushed to an alien hospital when he eats ice cream Rick was using to develop dangerous bacteria. Rick rigs the hospital cable box. Plot After eating from a pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream which actually contained a dangerous mutant bacteria that was in the second freezer drawer (which belongs to Rick), Jerry is rushed to St. Gloopy Noops Hospital, an institution in space, by his family. While waiting for the results of Jerry's treatment, Rick, Beth, Summer, and Morty sit in the hospital's waiting room. Unwilling to watch QCV (an alien version of QVC), Rick jury-rigs the cable box with his inter-dimensional crystal. After smashing the cable box and hooking up the crystal, a nurse asks him what he is doing to which Rick replies, "A sequel." After watching "Man vs. Car" (a competition pitting men against cars in a gladiatorial ring) and a commercial for "Eyeholes" (a cereal protected diligently by a spandex-clad alien with a megaphone), a distraught Beth sits down with them in the waiting room. Jerry wakes in his hospital room, cured of his bacterial infection. His doctor, accompanied by a number of others, explains that the galaxy's most influential civil rights leader, Shrimply Pibbles, is in the same hospital dying; he can be saved, however, if Jerry donates his sexual organs to Pibbles to act as a heart. An elderly alien in a wheelchair arrives, and he expresses his doubt that Jerry will help him, as Earth culture is built around sex. Upset by the notion, Jerry agrees to donate his organs in an attempt to redeem Earth's reputation. After a brief remark by Morty about an odd-looking woman getting coffee, Rick turns to "How Did I Get Here?", and Morty discovers that the odd woman has disappeared from the waiting room, having suddenly reappeared on top of a streetlamp in the show. The entire family is perplexed by the occurrence, and Rick advises them to "stay away from the coffee machine." They then watch an ad for "Jan Quadrant Vincent 16" (an action-adventure starring several copies of Jan Michael Vincent). Jerry, in the meantime, is having second thoughts about donating to Pibbles, and he tells his doctor that he wants to consult with Beth before moving forward with the surgery. After the rest of the family watches "The Adventures of Stealy" and "Funny Songs", the doctor comes into the waiting room and addresses the family, telling them that Jerry is fine, but also asking the Beth come with him. After Jerry tells her about the surgery, the conversation among Beth, Jerry and the doctor spirals downward, but upon reading the catalog of highly advanced prosthetics Jerry can be given to replace his missing organs, Beth decides to let Jerry choose for himself. Still not willing to say no, Jerry concedes. As the family watches "Lil' Bits" (a commercial for a restaurant with minuscule food portions), Jerry is given the chance to "use" his organs one last time, as the doctor leaves him in his office with alien pornography and a towel. Not aroused by the videos, Jerry discovers that the doctor has left Pibbles' medical records open behind the windows of porn; the doctor then re-enters the room and tells Jerry as much, asking him to use discretion. Jerry does not, but instead examines the medical records and finds a piece of information that he believes will allow him to keep his sexual organs. Watching "Opposite News with Michael Thompson" and "Cooking Things with Pichael Thompson", the family soon discovers that the two hosts are Siamese twins, shooting their shows simultaneously side-by-side. Rick remarks to Summer that she "has no idea how much that must save production." The hospital meanwhile holds a news conference to announce that Pibbles can be saved, and also to introduce Jerry, the donor responsible for the opportunity. When Jerry, speaking to the very large crowd, mentions Pibbles' "ongoing battle with heroin dependency", the crowd applauds enthusiastically. A confused Jerry inquires as to whether or not the heroin issue was a matter of public record, to which a few upset reporters reply that heroin comprised ten percent of the atmosphere of Pibbles' home planet—at least, before it was destroyed by Klargon death squads, which rendered him unable to breathe without heroin. The entire audience boos Jerry, realizing that he is trying to keep from losing his member. Rick, Summer, and Morty watch an episode of "How They Do It" (which details the manufacturing process behind the plumbus) and "The Personal Space Show" (hosted by a man obsessed with keeping his personal space unoccupied, even by his own skin)—which is followed by an advert for "The Northsiders"—before finding an alien athletic competition. At the press conference, one of the doctors quiets the furious crowd, announcing that large numbers of people, having heard of Jerry's double-cross and wanting to save Pibbles, have donated enough money to purchase a synthetic heart for him. Jerry, upset and offended, begins to think of a way to regain his honor. Later, as the surgery begins, Jerry bursts into the operating room wielding a pistol-like apparatus, demanding that they cut off his member and use it to save Pibbles. Rick, Summer, and Morty, in the meantime, watch "Octopus Man", a clip that ends with the main character needlessly stabbing two random people to death on the street. Summer voices opposition to unnecessary violence in television, and Morty responds by yelling that her views on television are primitive. Beth arrives, telling them that they can leave, but a news report suddenly breaks through, announcing that Jerry is holding the doctors hostage. Discovering that the holdup is not happening in another dimension, Beth and Summer rush to the scene, where Jerry is in a standoff with two armed guards; demanding to know what is going on, Jerry only replies, "I'm a good person." Beth then realizes that the thing Jerry is holding is not a gun, but one of the highly advanced vibrators from the catalog. Out of options, Jerry pulls down his pants and runs at Pibbles' body, tearfully reasserting that he is "a good person". The guards open fire on Jerry, shooting him fifty-seven times as the entire family screams in horror (Rick and Morty watch the events unfold on the television); they continue to shoot him even after his mangled, lifeless body falls to the floor. Some time later, Jerry awakens to an advertisement for "Butthole Ice Cream Parlor". Realizing he is awake, Beth tells him that everything he remembers really happened, and that since they were at an alien hospital, repairing his body was, in Beth's words, "like getting a splinter removed." Jerry says that all he wanted was for people to like him, not hate him, and Beth responds that "You can't make people like you. You just have to wait for hating you to bore them." Rising from his bed, Jerry declares his intent to go to the zoo with his family, but they angrily shoot him down. In a post-credits scene, Jerry sneaks into Rick's cupboard and tries to steal his Eyeholes cereal to eat from it only to be immediately assaulted by the furious Eyehole Man. Summer and Morty work to get the Eyeholes Man off of Jerry as Rick puts the box back in his cupboard while reprimanding Jerry for going through his part of the cupboard. Morty quotes "Why do you even have those?" Characters Major * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Jerry Smith * Beth Smith * Summer Smith * Shrimply Pibbles * Dr. Glip-Glop * Yaarb * Fungo * Yellow Headed Doctor Television Characters * Garblovians * Hamsters In Butts * Eyeholes Man * Jan Michael Vincent * Stealy * Little Dipper * Phillip Jacobs * Michael Thompson * Picheal Thompson * Blamphs * Fleeb * Shlaammi * Octopus Man * Unnamed Comedian Deaths * Dr. Glip-Glop * Michael Jenkins * 1 unnamed Tax Attorney * 1 unnamed Garblovian Songs *I'm a Tax Attorney Trivia *This is one of the two episodes of Rick and Morty to be rated TV-MA 'from the FCC, the other being Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender. *This episode is a sequel to the existing episode Rixty Minutes. *This is the first episode to have an actual title card. **It's also the first episode without any part of the usual theme song. **The song that plays during the title card sequence is "Shake That Monkey" by Too Short. *"How They Do It" is a parody of ''How it's Made. * A facehugger can be seen on a patient's face in the hospital. This is a reference to the Alien film series. *Stealy is believed to be of the same species as Mr. Poopybutthole. *One of the items Stealy finds at the office is a red stapler. This could be a reference to the movie Office Space which features a red stapler that gets stolen. *At 17 minutes in, an advert for a show called '''The Northsiders appears with a clear 'BBC2' logo in the top left corner. BBC2 is a TV channel in the United Kingdom, and the implication is that "The Personal Space Show" also airs on BBC as the (clearly English-accented) narrator is heard to say "More Personal Space next Tuesday at 8...". In the next breath, the narrator is heard saying "Up next the heat is turning up for Samantha and the boys on The Northsiders". The Northsiders could be a reference to EastEnders, a soap opera which airs on BBC1. Either way, this is a clear breach of the 4th wall. Transcript View a full transcript of the episode here. Site navigation it:Episodio 19 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Jerry Episodes Category:Sequels Category:Anthology Episodes